Obsession
by DannyPhanto fan
Summary: Summary: All ghosts have an obsession right?


Obsession

_**Obsession**_

_**Summary: All ghosts have an obsession right?**_

_**Setting: Danny Fenton's Junior Year, so characters are more mature. Nobody, except Sam, Tucker, and Jazz, knows about Danny's powers.**_

_**Rating: T for Language.**_

_**Author Note: The first scenario is purely of my own invention. This shot may be crappy I was rushed.**_

Every ghost had an obsession.

Skulker had hunting, Desiree had wish granting, even Vlad had one, getting revenge on Jack Fenton. The Box Ghost was probably a boxer, as in storage, and had probably died doing his job thus his obsession with boxes.

That said, every ghost had an obsession. It sometimes takes awhile for the obsession to manifest itself but it always does.

Danny Fenton , 16, of Amity Park was no ordinary teen. He was half ghost, but you knew that already didn't you? Of course you did, you watch the show.

As a half ghost he _**had**_ to have obsession. But he didn't… not visibly at least.

Danny woke up late that morning; his dreams having been delightfully haunted by a certain goth, and rushed to school.

That certain goth was waiting by his locker for him. Samantha Manson, Sam, was 17 and had grown quite nicely since Freshman year. She no longer wore all depressing colors but she never wore cheery colors, pastels in other words, either.

Today she wore a navy blue tank that hugged her breasts but fell lankly upon her midriff. Black jeans covered her bottom half and sneakers topped it all off. You never really know when you'd have to start running when your best friend (and not so secret crush) is the town's resident hero. The blisters she got from those boots of hers…

'_3…2…1…' _ she thought amusedly as she watched him skid through the hall towards her.

"Hey Sam," he panted as he stopped.

"Man, it's liked you're obsessed with her." Tucker sniggered.

"Well I'm not!"

"Sure you aren't…"

Insert Lovebirds blushes here please as they walked to class.

"You know I can prove you are obsessed." Tucker said

"Try it!"

They sat at lunch.

" Okay. Scenario 1: Sam is sick." Tucker spoke with a smile as he watched the two sit side by-side.

"I distinctly remember you bringing her over to your house so you could care for her because her parents were away…"

"Hey, hey, hey!" Danny interrupted, "She would've died if I hadn't! She had pneumonia! Her heart stopped! If I hadn't been watching her that night she'd be a ghost now!"

"You had no real reason to be watching over her though; we all thought she had a case of the flu. Anyway, you stayed home that fortnight—"

"Fortnight?" Sam scoffed.

"—to care for her, you were her slave. You slaved over her, even in the hospital she did not go without…"

"I was just being a good friend, I mean I've bled all over her, I was just returning the favor."

"Yeah, hundred fold." Tucker laughed, "and then after she got outta the hospital, you forced her to stay at your place because you didn't trust her hired help."

"…"

That Afternoon after school. They sat, eating at the Nasty Burger.

"Scenario 2: Sam is dating Gregory. You were so jealing."

"He was a phony, I thought he was working for the Guys in White." Danny spoke heatedly.

"His name was Elliot." Sam added.

"You. Were. Jealous. Admit it!"

"Fine I was."

Insert spewing coke here and coughing.

"WHAT?!"

"She's my Best FRIEND, up til then I had most of her attention…"

"Damn," Tucker muttered, "thought I had you…"

During PE the next day as they ran the track.

"Scenario 3: Sam is kidnapped and engaged to Prince Aragon."

"He used me…"

"All he wanted was a trophy wife." They spoke together.

"Correction, he had Danny choose the perfect human girl. And you chose Sam, twice. And then you wigged out once she was taken. You fought a dragon to save her!"

"So? I'd have done the same for you!"

"You don't get it. What were you dressed as?"

"A knight. So?"

"What do they usually show Knights fighting?"

"Dragons."

"To save?"

"Damsels in distress?"

"Yes, Sam is a damsel, she was in distress, you were disguised as a knight and you fought a dragon to save her…"

"Circumstantial evidence, Tuck."

At Lunch.

"Scenario 4: Sam contracted a ghost virus and got stuck in that creepy, abandoned hospital at the edge of town."

"All the kids were in there!"

"Yeah but you said we'd to investigate because, and I quote word for word, '_Sam and Jazz are in there_.' Don't you find it odd you put Sam's safety above your own flesh and blood's?"

"Uh, he-he. Uh right I have to go make up a test for Lancer, see ya!"

The halfa dashed out.

"Coward."


End file.
